


5 Star Man

by Mithranqueer



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dennis, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Season/Series 13, Sex Tapes, Sexuality Crisis, Top Mac, dennis could power all of philly with the amount hes generating from the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithranqueer/pseuds/Mithranqueer
Summary: Dennis has been gone for a long time, Mac misses him dearly and finds himself rooting through his old sex tapes.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. VHS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 10k words of essays to write but instead i wrote this so... youre welcome
> 
> please let me know what you think 🥺 its my first sunny fic

Mac didn't suppose he'd ever become adjusted to the newfound quietness of their apartment, or _his_ apartment to be more accurate. Dennis leaving out of the blue like that had shocked them all, within a day or two they started to realise that it hadn't been some strange joke or scheme of some kind. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it hit Mac the hardest of all the gang. Their relationship had been complicated to say the least, never truly being defined or talked about properly, and this disappearance hadn't made things any clearer.

It was another solitary night for Mac, debating whether to actually do something productive with his evening or just slide into bed and hope for sleep to come. Most nights he'd just spent exercising, something in his mind wanted to believe that if he got into better shape somehow it would make Dennis come back. After weeks of hearing nothing, and having no way to contact Dennis after he misspelled a digit or two on the phone number he'd given to Mac, it didn't look like his best friend was ever going to return. 

He was already fairly drunk, nothing too eventful was happening in the bar ever since Dennis' departure, and his head was beginning to ache. All the medication was always kept in Dennis' bedroom, Mac had questioned this a thousand times but only ever got strange and evasive answers, and even though Dennis was gone he hadn't moved any of his things around. Mac traipsed into Dennis' room, flicking on the light reluctantly and letting out a groan with the new pounding in his head. The main reason Mac thought Dennis was coming back some time soon was that he'd left all of his possessions behind; one or two things wouldn't have been suspicious but he'd left _everything_. Even some of his most prized possessions: his Steven Winwood CD collection, the RPG Mac had bought him for Valentine's Day and his expansive sex tape collection. The latter was definitely the most confusing, Dennis had spent years upon years creating those tapes and to leave them behind without any thought didn't sit right with Mac at all.

As he trudged over to where Dennis kept the medicine - there was so much in the drawer that Mac had never even heard of before, but he never questioned it - the tape collection caught his eye. He didn't feel like he was intruding, after all he'd sat with Dennis - and Charlie and Frank on occasion - and watched the tapes together, just like every ordinary group of guys do. Popping some pain killers into his mouth and swallowing, the dryness of his throat itched, Mac bent down and started rifling through the tapes. Even in today's world, Dennis still recorded them on VHS (something about the nostalgia of it all, he'd said), each of the title's scribbled in Sharpie alongside a star rating. Dennis took these ratings _very_ seriously, and he rarely ever gave a girl a 5-star rating, as far as Mac knew he hadn't actually _ever_ given one. Perhaps it was the boredom, or the alcohol, or the missing of Dennis that spurred Mac on to search through more of the tapes curiously in search for any that could boast a full rating.

Some of the names sparked memories for Mac, especially since he'd usually be in the apartment when Dennis would bring the girls home. He was careful taking them out of the box and laying them gently onto the floor, after all if Dennis _did_ ever come back he didn't want to risk sending him off again because his tapes had gotten all smashed up. Tape after tape and not a single girl had impressed Dennis enough, which didn't surprise Mac at all, yet he continued to search as though he was somehow still connecting with Dennis through it all.

A countless number of tapes later and Mac considered giving up, he hadn't even gotten through half of them when his eyes suddenly light up; there was one! The excitement this caused Mac wasn't entirely justified, he knew that it was a little strange what he was doing, but he couldn't help it. This feeling shifted dramatically when Mac was able to bring the tape closer to read the name:

 **Dennis** ★★★★★

Mac blinked dumbfounded. Was this some kind of strange coincidence? Surely there were no women in the world named Dennis, although Mac wasn't someone to go around judging the ridiculousness of people's names. But then what _was_ it? Surely Dennis wouldn't have filmed one of just _himself_ , the whole point of the tapes was to look back on his past conquests with pride, but then again he was never the most humble of people. Continuing to stare at it, Mac decided there was only one way to find out and that was to watch it. 

The excitement of the whole ordeal was beginning to spread across his body, Mac told himself the erection growing in his pants was merely a side-effect of the alcohol, as he walked over to the VHS player and popped the tape in. Fumbling around for the remote desperately, Mac finally found it and settled down at the front of Dennis' untouched bed before turning the screen on.

Starting up, the video looked the same as all the other tapes with the all-too-familiar angle of the camera positioned towards the bed. Dennis was there, judging by the look of him the tape wasn't actually that old, which surprised Mac somewhat. The lighting in the room was low, a few candles lit around the space to help set a mood. Mac waited for a girl to show up as he heard Dennis saying something he couldn't quite make out, but no girl came into view. Mac shuffled uncomfortably on the bed, his pants were getting increasingly tighter, as he watched Dennis turn around to stare directly into the camera.

"Hello." He said in a low voice, one Mac had heard a thousand times before on these tapes, and even though he knew Dennis wasn't actually talking directly to him, it still felt that way.

Mac gulped as Dennis' fingers moved up to the buttons on his shirt, circling around them loosely before actually undoing them.

"I'm so glad you could join me." Dennis smirked slightly as the checked fabric slid off of his body and onto the floor fluidly "We can finally be alone together."

Mac raised an eyebrow subconsciously, this was only getting more confusing as it went on. Dennis had been known to talk to himself, even referring to himself in the third person sometimes, but making a sex tape of himself _for_ himself was reaching a new level of narcissism, even for him. No matter how strange he thought it was, Mac couldn't deny that was completely enraptured by it and didn't think for even a second about turning it off. He'd seen Dennis naked countless times, but this felt more personal somehow, like it really was for him.

Next Dennis moved to work on his belt, slim fingers loosening the buckle and pulling the leather out until he held both ends in his hands; he gave it a quick pull and winked at the camera before tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Mac felt his mouth drying up as he eagerly watched Dennis' hands slide down to unbutton and unzip his jeans. The denim slid down his skin effortlessly, revealing that he was wearing no boxers underneath.

"You like what you see?" Dennis asked with a low chuckle, standing entirely naked in front of the camera unashamed. 

Mac felt compelled to answer, as stupid as he knew that was. His own jeans were getting far too restrictive now, he had to loosen them just to relieve the pressure, that was all. Dennis took a few steps backwards then seated himself on the bed, sitting on his calves in a way which almost made him look delicate. Mac couldn't help his eyes fixating on the way Dennis' hard cock bounced as he adjusted his position. To think that Dennis was doing this on the very bed Mac was sat on now only spurred his excitement further, he idly brushed his thumb over his clothed erection and let out a quiet hiss at the much needed contact.

"God, you're so _hard_ , aren't you?" Dennis' voice got softer as his hand slowly curled around his own erection "I think I can help with that."

"Shit..." Mac unintentionally whispered, Dennis' sultry words going straight to his cock.

"Why don't you take that hand and put it to good use?" Dennis let another quiet laugh, but his eyes were piercing "Just watch me."

Dennis began to follow his own words, slowly pumping his hand up and down his length, letting out a high-pitched moan which caused Mac to flutter his eyes shut. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd made the decision, but he'd hastily pulled out his hard cock and began touching himself too; following Dennis' rhythm closely.

"Feel good?" Dennis asked, his tongue poking out slightly to run across his top lip.

Mac found himself nodding slightly, his head was beyond hazy at this point.

"You look _amazing_." Dennis spoke in a whisper again as he began quickening his pace, throwing his head back gracefully as moans began to pour of his mouth.

Instantaneously, Mac followed suit and jerked himself faster, he'd awkwardly shuffled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles so that he could spread his legs more freely. His mouth was hanging open, low groans spilling uncontrollably as he watched Dennis slowly become undone. This was far from the first time he'd seen Dennis like this, but something was _different_ this time; rather than watching Dennis dominate some random woman, instead Mac felt like _he_ held the power this time and it was severely messing with his head. Dennis _never_ submitted to anyone, in any situation whatsoever, so it naturally made sense that he'd only be submissive to himself. Mac knew he was never supposed to see this, that he was encroaching on Dennis' privacy, but he'd gone too far now and it felt far too good to stop.

"I feel so empty without you." Dennis moaned, his neck arched as he began thrusting into his hand "Need you to fill me up."

Mac felt himself sobering up as he watched Dennis' idle hand, that had been pressed loosely against his thigh, curl round behind him to pull his cheeks apart. His eyes widened dramatically, this _certainly_ wasn't where he'd been expecting it to go. Mac didn't follow Dennis' actions this time, but he wasn't entirely sure why; after coming out he'd been no stranger to such activities, even though he'd never really done it himself. The sight of Dennis slowly pressing a finger into himself was incredibly mesmerising, Mac almost stopped altogether just to watch him.

"Fuck..." Dennis breathed out heavily, Mac couldn't exactly see what was going on behind him but judging from Dennis' expression he'd forced another finger inside.

Mac's hand grew more erratic and sloppy as he watched Dennis penetrate himself, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to last. Dennis' eyes had been shut tightly for a while now, the raising of his eyebrows and soft sounds falling from his lips was the only indicator of how he was feeling. A third finger was hastily inserted, Mac could only tell because of the pained expression that quickly spread across Dennis' face but it soon melted into bliss as he too started to lose control.

"So big..." Dennis groaned, beginning to ramble "You're so _fucking_ big."

The volume of his own moans shocked Mac, he'd never really allowed himself to come undone so freely in the apartment before through fear that Dennis would hear. Thinking about Dennis not being there distracted from the blissful feeling, Mac tried to shut it out and focus entirely on the display before him, as though Dennis were truly here.

"Getting close..." Dennis gasped, Mac wasn't entirely sure how many fingers he was thrusting inside at this point, his tousled hair sticking to his forehead in places "I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum for you."

Mac was almost over the edge at this point, if this had been any other porno he would've let go long before this but something inside him wanted to wait until Dennis was ready too, so that they could finish _together_. His wrist was beginning to ache, his lip bleeding where he'd bit into it deeply without even thinking. Dennis snapped his head forwards, his eyes opening once more as he stared deep into the camera with longing eyes.

"Are you ready?" Dennis' voice wavered slightly "I want to you to cum inside... I know you're close too, I can feel your cock throbbing inside me."

Mac was at his breaking point, he'd slowed down ridiculously just to try to stretch himself a little bit further but he could feel the wave of pleasure beginning to wash over him. Before he closed his eyes, he savoured the image of Dennis so wrecked and desperate, throwing his own head back as he managed to catch Dennis' final words.

"I'm gonna fucking cum!" Dennis almost shrieked "Cum inside me, _please_. Give me your cum, _Mac_."

Before he could even fully register what had been said, Mac was already too far gone as he felt himself stuttering and his vision departing completely. For a moment or two images flashed in his mind of Dennis riding his cock, kissing him deeply as they came. Falling back lazily onto the bed, his hand and stomach sticky, Mac lay there for a few moments debating whether he'd actually heard what he thought he had. Surely not. It was just one of those strange moments, that was all. By the time he felt ready to sit back up again, the tape had finished and the TV continued to hum quietly with the screen a faded grey. One thing Mac certainly _wasn't_ going to do was think about the fact that he'd just touched himself to a video of his best friend fingering his own arsehole, what good would that do? Instead, he kicked off his jeans and boxers and waddled off into the bathroom to clean himself up.

At least his headache was gone now, he thought as he splashed his face with water. There was nothing better to get you ready for bed then a good orgasm, Mac smiled to himself as he slunk into his own room and fished around for a relatively clean pair of boxers to wear to bed. Since Dennis had left, his overall togetherness of life had doubtlessly decreased, but as long as he never descended to Charlie and Frank's level, Mac didn't see what the problem was. He threw off his shirt into a corner of the room and was able to clamber into bed before he heard a sound: the front door opening. Mac scoffed and rolled his eyes, it wasn't unlike the gang to barge in so late at night but he certainly wasn't in the mood for it right now. He debated pretending to be asleep, but it didn't take long for him to realise that it would've been pointless. Letting out a huff, he stomped over to his bedroom door and threw it open, sticking his head out in anticipation of finding some strange events unfolding in his living room, but instead the gang wasn't there at all.

"Hey, buddy!" A voice called out excitedly, it was Dennis.

Mac was flabbergasted, still grasping onto the doorknob as he stared at Dennis in alarm.

"You alright? Didn't give you a scare, did I?" Dennis asked with a grin, he'd thrown his keys onto the coffee table like everything was normal.

"Dennis?" Mac finally asked, taking a couple of steps into the living room to get a better look at him (was he dreaming again?) "What are you doing here?"

Dennis let out a hearty laugh "What am I doing in my apartment? Well, _living_ , for a start." He gave Mac a confused look before turning to face his room "You been in here?"

Mac felt his heart sink, granted he probably should've cleaned up in there - at least turned the light off - but Dennis was the _last_ person he'd expected to see tonight.

"Uh..." Mac hurried over to Dennis who was walking back into his room casually "No, no I-"

"Oh... I see." Dennis tutted sarcastically "Been going through my tapes, again? Can't really blame you, there's some pretty good stuff on these. So who'd you go for? Brittany, Ellie? Ooh, what about Stacey, that one's a _classic_!"

Mac began to panic, his brain could hardly think of a coherent thought let alone figure out some kind of excuse. This had to be a dream, a nightmare would be more accurate, as he watched Dennis eject the tape from the player and hold the VHS in his hand. 

Silence.

Dennis stared at the tape, all the joy that had been on his face wiped away in an instant as Mac stood there feeling his face heating up in complete and utter shame. After what felt like a lifetime, Dennis finally looked back up to Mac and though he was trying to mask what he was truly feeling, Mac could see right through it.

"You watched this?" Dennis asked, his voice had gone cold.

Mac's eyebrows knitted together, he began biting his lip again nervously "Dennis, look-"

Dennis' eyes began to scan around the room, fixating on the bed which was ruffled and dirtied "You _touched_ yourself, to this?"

If only he could wake up from whatever hell this was. Mac scrambled for something to say, _anything_ , but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Dennis' face shifted again, the anger melting away into something softer yet still somewhat sinister.

"What did you think?" Dennis began to smirk, the exact same one Mac had seen on the tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading 👀
> 
> ive been writing beatles fics for so long id almost forgotten how to write anything else but ive been watching sunny again and it's ludicrous that i dont have any macdennis fics
> 
> not entirely sure what's gonna happen next chapter (or when ill even write it) but expect things to get pretty intense


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONK send me to horny jail
> 
> i just watched the gang gets romantic and i have much to think about

The atmosphere in the room completely shifted, Mac was picking at his nails nervously as Dennis continued to stare at him. What exactly was he meant to say? 

"Well?" Dennis asked, Mac could sense he was getting impatient "Did you enjoy it?"

Mac opened his mouth to speak but only a quiet noise came out, his brain was incapable of thinking of anything coherent at the moment. Frustration began to grow on Dennis' face, an expression Mac was all too familiar with. He let out a sigh and adjusted his stance, placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head expectantly.

"Did you finish it?" Dennis voice got lower, more serious.

"Y-Yeah, I finished Dennis." Mac was embarrassed at how soft his voice sounded.

Dennis scoffed "I know _you_ finished, Mac, I can see it on my goddamn bedsheets." 

There was a small pause before Mac finally managed to spurt out "Are you back for good now, Dennis? Because I-"

"That's not important." Dennis interrupted harshly "Let's-let's just talk about the tape, okay? Did you like it?"

Mac furrowed his brows "I'm confused, Dennis."

"You got that right." Dennis rolled his eyes "Just tell me what you _thought_ , Mac. Is that so hard!?" He paused to collect himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out another heavy breath.

"I mean... It was good." Mac started to mumble, he couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

" _Good_? That's all you've got to say?" Dennis was trying to calm himself, but it was barely working "Mac, you've still got fucking cum on your stomach at this very moment!" He paused again, closing his eyes and fixing his posture somewhat before opening them back up and scanning Mac's body "Have you been working out, while I've been gone?"

Mac couldn't stop a smile from widening across his face "Yeah, yeah I have! Do you like it? Do you think I look good?" He started flexing and twisting his body so that Dennis could get a full look.

Dennis smiled, but Mac could sense a twinge of anger behind it "You look great, buddy. Really great." His eyes moving down Mac's body slowly "Don't get me wrong, there's still _a lot_ of room for improvement but, yeah... You look good."

"Thanks, Dennis." Mac felt himself blushing, but he didn't really care.

A silence followed, far heavier than any that had come before. Dennis continued to drag his eyes across Mac's physique, then finally looked back up to meet his gaze.

"Now you can compliment me." Dennis chuckled in an attempt to sound light-hearted, it failed.

"About what?" Mac asked with a furrowed brow, looking around the room confusedly.

"About wh- About the _tape_ , Mac, for fuck sake!" Dennis burst, taking an aggressive step towards Mac then taking two back to calm himself "I'm sorry... I've had a long flight and it'd be nice to hear some kind words, you know?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly, his hands pressed together tightly.

"Uh... I mean." Mac started, already stumbling over his words as his mind was flooded with images from the video "You- Er. It was- Kinda..."

He could see Dennis losing his patience by the second, but there was no way he could come out and compliment Dennis like that; any other tape it would've been fine, Mac had no qualms telling Dennis how amazing his body was, even how great his dick was sometimes, but this was different.

"You said my name." Mac blurted out, it was nowhere near as eloquent as he'd hoped, and he regretted the words as soon as they left his lips.

Dennis tightened his grip, his hands clenched together and beginning to shake a little "What?"

"At the end..." Mac was almost whispering "You said, my name?" 

Dennis' eyes fluttered, his brows knitted together in anger as he spoke quietly but firm "Your name? Why on Earth would I say _your_ name, Mac?"

The more Mac saw Dennis deny it, the more he wanted to believe it "But you did- I'm sure of it." He tried to sound confident, but it was impossible with Dennis looking at him like that. 

"You're sure of nothing, Mac." Dennis spat, his voice becoming venomous "Except that you're desperate to _fuck_ me."

Another silence fell, Mac's mouth opening in surprise and Dennis' expression only becoming more contorted with anger. Nobody spoke, Mac didn't want to risk angering him any further but Dennis didn't look like he had anything else to say.

"D-Dennis, but-" Mac stuttered, reaching his hand out in an attempt to calm him but it was thwarted away.

"But _nothing_. You heard _wrong_ , it's as simple as that." Dennis picked the tape back up from where he'd discarded it on the side and threw it violently onto the ground, stepping down onto it aggressively "I know you're out now, Mac, and _good for you_ and all that shit, but that doesn't mean the rest of us have all gone queer, okay?" 

Mac pulled his gaze away as Dennis continued to stamp on the tape, the streams of black flying out and chunks of plastic shooting out across the floor "Sorry, Dennis..." He mumbled, his posture slouching.

After a few minutes of Dennis pummelling away at the tape, he finally ceased and kicked it carelessly away from him. Letting out a sigh of relief, he straightened his appearance somewhat and let a condescending smile spread across his thin lips. 

"Now... Compliments, let's hear them." Dennis' smile widened as he looked over at Mac, but he wouldn't turn to face him.

"I don't... Feel comfortable with this." Mac mumbled, his lip had started bleeding again from the nervous biting.

Dennis chuckled but the cheeriness fell flat "Seriously?" With each syllable, Dennis' rage became more palpable "Suddenly you can't 'appreciate the male physique' or whatever bullshit it was that you used to spin? That's _interesting_ , Mac, very interesting." He took a step closer to Mac, closing the space gradually "I mean, I didn't even want to address it but you've had a boner just from talking to me this _entire_ time!"

Mac managed to meet Dennis' eyes for just a second, but the rage flaring in them made him turn away again to look at the ground "That's not from this... It's just the general excitement, of you being home or whatever."

Dennis tutted "Sure... _Sure_ , Mac." He placed his hands on his hips, craning his neck to try and force Mac to look at him "So this has got nothing to do with you wanting to fuck me, is that right? You jizz all over my fucking bedsheets to a video of me getting off and you _don't_ wanna bang me? Is that _seriously_ what you're trying to tell me?"

"Well, I don't know..." Mac mumbled, he resorted to shutting his eyes entirely to avoid seeing Dennis at all.

"You don't know!?" Dennis took another step closer, it made Mac nervous but he was determined to stand his ground "Jesus, Mac, this is pathetic, even for you. I thought all this hiding and lying bullshit was over with."

As it turned out closing his eyes hadn't been the best idea, because now all he could focus on was the tension in Dennis' voice and how excited it was making him. He tried to will his erection away, if only he'd been able to learn that trick from Dennis, but the more he tried to avoid thinking about how arousing Dennis sounded, the more it spurred him on. Maybe Dennis wouldn't notice, maybe he'd get all worked up then leave him alone.

"The worst part about this whole thing, Mac, is that you're projecting your bullshit onto _me_." Dennis' voice got quiet again, but he was close enough that Mac could hear him clearly "It's truly pathetic... As if I would actually want you to fuck me, is that what you think?"

"I never said-" Mac managed to get out more confidently than he thought he'd be able to, but Dennis was already far gone in his own world.

Dennis began moving around the space erratically, picking up the VHS tapes that Mac had so carefully placed onto the floor "Tapes upon tapes of me fucking beautiful women, and you think I want _you_?" He closed the space between them in an instant, almost close enough to feel each other's breath "Take a look at yourself, seriously..." 

Mac gulped nervously, he couldn't keep his eyes closed any longer knowing that Dennis was so close. His eyes were completely dark, the sharpness of his face was intimidating - almost predatory.

"You're delusional if you think for even one second that I'd _ever_ want to fuck you, let alone allow you to fuck me." Dennis began to whisper, his lips curling around each sound "You think you're the alpha in this situation?"

Dennis inched slightly closer, and even though they were practically the same height Dennis seemed to tower above him.

"I mean, look how _hard_ you're getting from all this." Dennis' hot breath brushed against Mac's cheek as he paused slightly between each word "Even this is getting you off, isn't it?"

Mac almost jumped at the sudden contact Dennis made, feeling his best friend's fingers graze over the aching erection in his boxers. He tried with all his might to suppress even the slightest noise from breaking through, but when Dennis curled his fingers around the bunched fabric he couldn't help a soft moan passing his lips.

"There we go..." Dennis smirked, his voice only getting more sultry "You want this, don't you Mac? I'm not surprised, I mean, I've known for about as long as I've known you. All those times we'd spent watching my tapes together, you never watched the girl at all did you? You watched me."

"Dennis, please." Mac tried to maintain his composure, but with Dennis' hand still working and his eyes staring at him like that it was near impossible.

Dennis pressed a finger lightly against Mac's lips, shushing him gently "I'm talking, Mac."

A moment passes, Mac can hear his breath quickening and feel his heart racing in his chest. He locks eyes with Dennis, trying to suss out exactly what he's thinking, then something seems to take over him and suddenly he's moving. Crashing his lips against Dennis', his hands immediately going to cup his gaunt cheeks as he presses their bodies together. It's a rough kiss, no softness of the lips or gentleness of touch. It only lasts a few seconds before Dennis has pulled away, Mac expects him to be shocked but instead he's _laughing_. Mac is frozen in position for a few seconds, his hands curled grasping nothing but air while Dennis takes a few steps back and continues to cackle.

"Jesus Christ, Mac." Dennis can hardly speak through the chuckles "Seriously? I _told_ you. All it takes is for me to get a little close to you and you're pouncing on me, man. Are you gonna deny it now?"

Mac brings his hands back to his sides and clenches them, Dennis always knew how to make him feel embarrassed, making him feel small, but this was taking it too far. The sounds of Dennis' laughter are almost making him twitch with anger.

"Shut up! Why do you have a boner, bro?" Mac almost yells, gesturing wildly with his hands towards Dennis' crotch.

Dennis' laughter dies instantly, a tell-tale sign that he was forcing it in the first place "What?"

Another silence passes.

"It's just the friction of the whole thing-" Dennis rambles quickly and sloppily "Don't be stupid, don't do _that_. You think this means I want you to fuck me? Do you?"

Once more they're both at a loss for words, just staring at one another waiting for someone else to make the next move.

"Fuck me then, Mac." Dennis speaks so quietly that Mac almost can't hear it, he certainly isn't going to risk being presumptuous again.

"What?" Mac feels all his anger melting away in an instant.

"Stop-" Dennis sighs and takes a step closer "Come on, you're telling me you don't want to? I _know_ you do. You gonna prove me wrong? I'm offering myself to you, Mac."

Mac shuffled awkwardly on his feet, he has no idea what to do.

Dennis closes the space between them once more, his hand snakes round to the bottom of Mac's back and then his lips are slowly sucking on his earlobe. Immediately Mac feels weak in the knees, he can hardly keep his eyes open; but this still doesn't feel right. This could just be another one of Dennis' traps, and he can't handle being made to look like a fool again. Dennis' other hand is moving back to Mac's clothed erection, which still hasn't wavered during the entire conversation, and he begins lazily palming him.

"If you don't want this." Dennis whispers into his ear "Then just resist, Mac. It's as simple as that. But if you do... Then _take_ it."

Dennis punctuates his sentence by biting down on Mac's ear, and it's all the motivation he needs. Somehow this kiss is even more forceful than the last, Mac roots his fingers deep into Dennis' sculpted hair and moves them both over to the bed. Part of him is waiting for Dennis to pull away, to start laughing again only to kick Mac out of his room for it to never be talked about again, but he doesn't. Dennis starts kissing back, far more gentle than Mac could've ever imagined - not to say that he's ever imagined this before - and he can feel Dennis' slim fingers pressing against his cheek and brushing against the harsh stubble. They crash hard down onto the mattress, Dennis doesn't even flinch when Mac pushes down into him. The buttons of Dennis' shirt begin digging into Mac's bare chest ever so slightly, he begins moving his fingers down to try and undo them but Dennis catches Mac's wrists. 

"Uh-uh." Dennis mutters, managing to pull away slightly from the kiss "You're not calling the shots here, Mac."

Mac's eyes widen in surprise, he knows he could easily overpower Dennis in this moment - the grip on his wrists isn't even that tight, as though Dennis knows it too - but he allows himself to submit completely. Mac just nods obediently, and Dennis lets go of his wrists so that Mac's hands can fall either side of Dennis' head to prop himself up. The looseness of his boxers against the firmness of Dennis' jeans is killing him, he's trying his best not to thrust down for friction but it feels too good to deny himself the pleasure. When their cocks finally brush together, Dennis lets out the sweetest moan Mac has ever heard and he just growls in response. They keep up this routine of wet, messy kissing and dry humping like a couple of horny teenagers until Mac can't take this anymore. 

"Please, Dennis..." Mac hates how whiny he sounds "Take these fucking clothes off, man."

Dennis chuckles, its low and its sultry and the sound of it goes straight to Mac's cock. He deepens the kiss with Mac, it borders on actually being tender for a moment but then Dennis' teeth are biting at Mac's already bleeding bottom lip; for a moment Mac thinks Dennis will flinch away as soon as the metallic taste reaches his tongue, but instead he just groans and bites harder. Now Mac can taste the blood too and somehow the taste has morphed into something deep, something erotic. Dennis pushes up against Mac, managing to sit up and push Mac away so that he's straddling his hips. Slowly he begins to unbutton his shirt, Mac is desperate for him to hurry up but the sight still mesmerises him - watching this on tape was enough to get him off, but now seeing the real thing it was almost surreal. Mac tries to reach up a hand to touch Dennis' bare skin, but it gets slapped away.

"Don't get too excited." Dennis scolds, throwing the shirt to some corner of the room "Blow your load too fast and this whole thing's ruined."

Mac nods and shifts off of Dennis' lap to allow him to fiddle with his belt. Watching Dennis' hands work captivates Mac's full attention, he doesn't even realise his mouth is hanging open hungrily while Dennis tosses the belt away with a clatter. Mac is desperate to get his hands on Dennis, watching his bare legs slowly be revealed as the jeans are finally pulled off makes him feel like he's about to burst, but somehow he manages to keep his hands by his sides patiently. He can't deny that he's a little disappointed that Dennis keeps his boxers on, but he's beyond excited to have even made it this far at all. Dennis smiles knowingly at Mac, as though he can read his thoughts entirely just from his expression, then pulls him back in close by his neck and kisses him there.

"Now you can touch me." Dennis breathes against Mac's ear, then begins nibbling on it.

Immediately Mac's hands get to work, pressing against his chest and stomach while the other timidly traces the outline of Dennis' cock in his briefs. This entire thing feels like a dream, there's no possible way that Dennis is allowing him to treat him like this, but the last thing he's gonna do is overthink and potentially ruin it all. Mac manages to still his shaky breath and captures Dennis' mouth in another kiss, this time forcing his tongue inside without warning and rolling his hips forwards. Dennis seems to melt, his mouth opening willingly as their tongues press up against one another's, he lies flat against the bed while Mac presses closer into him. 

Mac knows he could finish from just this, from pathetic rutting against each other like animals, but he's determined to make it last. He's going to enjoy this for as long as he possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! ❤️
> 
> didnt expect to write the next chapter so soon but i guess im bored and lonely and horny so here we are 👀


	3. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me writing almost enough words for my essay in the form of a macdennis fic 😳 rcg i blame you for the shitty grade im gonna get

The two of them rolled around on the bed for a while, it wasn't long before Mac's neck was covered in hickies and Dennis' hair was entirely ruined. Mac wasn't entirely sure how to proceed with the whole thing, exactly how Dennis wanted to be treated was a mystery he very quickly had to solve. With women there was no question about it, Dennis was the dominant one but now with Mac - who was considerably stronger - it was difficult to figure out. Dennis wasn't submitting to him, at least not fully, somehow he was able to control the situation even while being on the bottom. Did this make Dennis a power bottom? Mac felt like he was finally understanding what had been confusing them for all these years, but now was hardly the time to be thinking about all that.

What mattered right now was pleasing Dennis, any wrong move could be catastrophic and Mac was determined not to mess this up. Judging from how he was acting so far: biting at Dennis' skin and playing with his nipples, all while grinding down rhythmically, seemed to be to Dennis' approval.

"Shit. Ah-" Dennis moaned as Mac thrust down onto him again "Let's switch this up."

Mac didn't try to sound like an excited puppy, emphasis on the try "Switch it up how?"

Dennis met his eye determinedly, Mac had never seen him look so aroused "I wanna suck you off."

Mac moaned just at the thought and allowed Dennis to slide out from under him and position himself comfortably on his knees in front of the bed. The sight of Dennis like this was something Mac would never forget, he swore to burn the image into his memory. His lips were red and plump from kissing, his eyes hooded and dark yet still looking absolutely beautiful. Mac scooted to get closer to Dennis, opening his legs up wider as Dennis ran his hands over the thighs.

"You, er- Have you ever done this before?" Mac asked, he was clearly still nervous by the way his voice shook but he managed to get control of the pitch at least.

Dennis chuckled, offering no words in response but letting his actions do all the talking. He leant in closer to Mac's crotch, there was a wet patch at the head where his cock had leaked a little, and rather than doing anything with his mouth, first he inhaled deeply. Mac let out a soft moan at this, watching Dennis breathing in his scent so passionately made his legs twitch. Dennis stuck out his tongue and starting licking at the damp spot, moaning into it like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. Mac ran his fingers through Dennis' messy hair - under any other circumstances Mac knew he wouldn't be able to get away with this - as he watched in awe at Dennis work his mouth around his cock. The fabric grew damp very quickly, beginning to stick in places with Dennis' saliva mixing with the pre-cum, it would've been disgusting if it wasn't so hot. 

"Fuck, Den..." Mac hissed as Dennis slowly pulled his boxers down, letting his erection spring free almost violently.

Dennis eyed Mac's cock for a few moments, gently pressing his fingers along the length and kissing around the head, as though he'd never seen it before. Mac had never seen Dennis this vulnerable before, yet he still knew that it would be a mistake to view him as weak in this moment; whatever Dennis would've asked for, Mac would've done it. Mac bunched his other hand in the bedsheets, an awful reminder that it hadn't been that long since he'd had his last orgasm and that didn't bode very well for his stamina at the moment. It took every ounce of restraint in his body not to thrust up into the heat of Dennis' mouth, he tried not to show the struggle on his face but every time Dennis looked up at him he felt his face contorting. Whether Dennis had actually done this before, with who or when or how often, Mac didn't want to think about, he just wanted to _feel_ it.

Mac's fingers began to twitch where they played with Dennis' hair, the desire to push Dennis down onto his cock would've felt amazing but he wasn't sure that was the right move. Dennis had set a steady rhythm of bobbing his head up and down his length, opening his throat masterfully as he sucked down every inch without an issue.

"You look so good." Mac moaned "I wanna fuck that pretty face."

Dennis' eyes seemed to light up with these words, he looked up to Mac sinfully with his mouth filled with cock. He began to make gagging noises, Mac was almost certainly he was forcing them but that didn't make it any less hot. Mac squinted his eyes, trying to look for confirmation of any kind and when Dennis pulled all the way off and began slapping his cock onto his tongue, he decided to go for it. No girl - or guy - he'd ever been with allowed Mac to be this rough before, but he was glad he could experience this for the first time with Dennis; he moved his hands to interlock slightly at the back of Dennis' head and experimentally started to thrust forward into his mouth. Dennis let out a long moan that was muffled by Mac's movements, not showing any sign of stress or pain as Mac began to quicken his pace. The sound was absolutely obscene, the sight was even worse with the spit beginning to drip down from Dennis' open mouth as Mac ruthlessly thrust in and out. Tears began to form in the corners of Dennis' eyes and Mac faltered for a moment, but Dennis scratched down the inside of Mac's thigh and he carried on just as before. The more intense it got, the more pain Dennis was potentially experiencing, the more it seemed to turn him on. Mac wasn't entirely surprised but he never thought he'd be able to experience it first-hand.

"I can't- I can't keep going like this." Mac huffed "I won't make it."

Dennis let out a pleased hum, vibrating through Mac's ready to burst cock, then gently guided Mac's hips down back onto the bed and lifted his mouth off with a satisfying popping noise. He looked completely satisfied, even with his face completely red and tears making the thin lines of make-up run down his face. Mac bit down onto his lip again, if he wasn't careful he was gonna finish all over Dennis' face just by looking at him. 

"I'm not even gonna ask how that was for you." Dennis almost croaked, his voice completely shot, and it was the most delicious thing Mac had ever heard.

Dennis climbed into Mac's lap and straddled his hips, allowing the firm erection to rest against his cheeks. Mac instinctively held Dennis' hips, which felt surprisingly slim in his hands, and looked up at him hoping for a kiss. Dennis didn't disappoint. Mac found it strangely sexy to be tasting his own dick on someone else's tongue, especially since it was Dennis', and he found himself desperately kissing Dennis as though he'd die without the taste. Dennis guided them further up the bed, making sure to rub his arse against Mac's aching cock as they moved.

"You wanna fuck me?" Dennis asked in a gravelled voice, licking around Mac's ear "Stick your cock in my ass, is that what you want?"

Mac moaned desperately "Yes, yes, fuck!" 

"Then you're gonna have to open me up, you think you can do that buddy?" Dennis starting nibbling at Mac's scruffy jawline, the use of the affectionate word released another moan from Mac's lips "Not too much, though. I still want to feel that _stretch_."

Mac cautiously rubbed a hand over Dennis' cheeks, when he felt him move into the touch, he dug his fingers into the flesh and thrust his hips upwards. Dennis let out a low moan, biting a little too hard on Mac's skin before moving himself off onto the other side of the bed.

"You know what you're doing?" Dennis asked, sounding somewhat concerned, before laying down on his back "It's not the same as some chick."

Mac unintentionally rolled his eyes "I know, Dennis. I'm _gay_ , remember?" He hoped this would instil enough confidence, enough to hide the fact that he didn't really know what he was doing at all.

Dennis let out a content sigh and pulled his legs up so that he was completely exposed to Mac "Two fingers should do it, alright?"

"Alright." Mac gave a warm smile, a small moment of sweetness before he set about getting to work.

Dennis was completely clean shaven down there, he'd had a lot of his hair lasered off as a part of his 'grooming routine', Mac had to admit it looked a little strange but it certainly made his job a fair bit easier. Mac rolled onto his stomach and moved close enough to run his tongue along the inside of Dennis' thigh, he gently brushed his finger alongside the other. Dennis shivered, something Mac was determined to make happen again. As much as he wanted to dive right in, he had a certain amount of calming down he had to do before they got to the main event, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever had the opportunity to tease Dennis again. Slowly he moved his tongue to circle around the outside of Dennis' hole, never actually making contact but making sure to breathe his hot breath down onto it. 

"Shit..." Dennis sighed, trying to refrain from twitching or shivering again "You've done this before, haven't you?" There was a hint of jealousy to his voice, which Mac savoured completely.

Mac let out a quiet chuckle "What makes you say that?" He punctuated the sentence with a quick flick of his tongue across the hole which made Dennis hiss.

"Put a fucking finger in, dude." Dennis groaned "I can still change my mind, you know."

Mac paused "But, Dennis, you've always said once the sex has started-"

Dennis threw his head back against the headboard, probably hurting more than he'd intended it to "I know what I _said_ , Mac, but this is different. Now are you gonna get on with it or not?"

Mac couldn't deny that he liked it when Dennis got a little bossy, like a spoiled brat it bordered on at times, letting out another chuckle he spread his tongue flat against the entire ring of muscle. The tension in Dennis seemed to melt away instantly, his eyes shut softly as Mac began wetting the hole generously. Every so often he'd stick his tongue inside or give Dennis' hard cock a few jerks, all while running the other hand gently across the sensitive areas of his skin. It didn't take Mac too long before Dennis was beginning to writhe beneath him, as much as he tried to hide it, his breathing was ragged and his hands desperately clung to the sheets. 

"Mac." Dennis tried to sound authoritative, but the whininess in his voice overpowered it "Put a finger inside... _Please_."

That was all Mac had been waiting to hear; he wet his finger in his mouth quickly then began to circle it around the wet hole.

"I'll _kill_ you, man, seriously." Dennis couldn't even pick his head up to look down at Mac "If you don't fu-"

Mac cut off whatever complaint Dennis was about to spill, shoving the finger inside without hesitation, feeling the muscles give way to the new intrusion. The noise that spilled from Dennis' lips almost didn't sound human, his cock throbbed and his eyes seemed to roll back into his head. Mac waited a few moments before beginning to slowly pull it out, then he'd ruthlessly thrust it back in as rough as before. These were some noises he could definitely get used to, as he felt Dennis starting to relax he pushed a second finger inside; Dennis practically squeaked with pleasure.

"Mac, you piece of shit." Dennis panted and moaned, desperately trying to keep still as Mac began scissoring his fingers inside.

"Want me to stop?" Mac asked with an obnoxious grin, managing to get his tongue to run alongside the outside of the hole while he continued to fuck with his fingers.

"You wouldn't dare." Dennis groaned, he made vain attempts to try and push Mac's fingers in further from his end "I'm-I'm ready. Fuck me, Mac, and I mean _really_ fuck me."

Mac didn't need to be told twice. He was gentle removing the fingers, the last thing he needed was to fuck it all up now. He hastily spat onto his hand to lube himself up then lined himself up, looking quickly - and excitedly - to Dennis for approval. Dennis gave a slight nod and gripped tightly onto Mac's bicep, digging his fingers in deep as Mac thrust his entire length in one rough motion. Dennis practically screamed, and for a moment Mac was scared he'd been far too rough but the look on Dennis' face was of pure bliss. 

"Holy fuck, dude." Mac breathed heavily "You're tight as _shit_."

Dennis smirked proudly "I know."

Mac had to pause before carrying on, he'd almost spent himself already with one thrust and that was definitely not the way to go. Cautiously he pulled back out, one hand on Dennis' hip and the other holding himself up with ease. Thrusting back in, still fast and sloppy but nowhere near as rough as the first time, he felt his hips stutter slightly so he bit down on his lip to gain some control. Dennis continued to look pleased with himself, gladly watching how easily he was able to torture Mac without doing a thing. But the entire expression was wiped away when Mac thrust up against Dennis' prostrate, he hadn't even been aiming for it but he was certainly glad he found it.

"Fuck, fuck!" Dennis cried out "If I had known you fucked like this, Mac, I would've done it sooner."

"Oh yeah?" Mac asked with a grin, thrusting deep inside Dennis and brushing against the spot once more "You like my cock, Dennis? You like my fat cock in your ass?"

Dennis looked at him half-surprised half-concerned "Don't get carried away, now." He paused, letting out another sweet moan "I _love_ your cock, Mac."

Mac was coming apart at the seams, each thrust tightening that feeling that was threatening to explode "I don't think I can go much longer..." He didn't want to admit it, but if he came unannounced it wouldn't been a real sour ending.

Dennis hummed and licked his lips "You wanna cum inside me, Mac?" He tightened his grip on his bicep "You think I should let you? I don't know if you _deserve_ it."

Mac had to slow his thrusts down or he'd be making the decision for the both of them "Fuck, I- Please, let me." Mac didn't want to beg, but if that's what it took then he'd do it.

Another satisfied smirk from Dennis, he pulled Mac down lower so that he could kiss him deeply then pulled away to whisper "Tell me that you've been a good boy."

"Shiiit." Mac groaned, he could taste blood on his lips again "D-Dennis, I-I've..." He wasn't sure that he could do it "I've been a good boy."

"I don't believe you." Dennis tutted, wrapping his legs around Mac's hips and pulling him down further "Tell me like you _mean_ it."

Mac practically whimpered "Fuck, I'm a good boy, Dennis. Such a good fucking boy for you. Now please, let me cum!"

Dennis bit down hard on Mac's neck and forced their bodies together even closer. Mac felt himself loosing it completely, his body suddenly too heavy to hold up as he fell against Dennis' chest gracelessly, letting out a rugged cry as he spent himself entirely. He felt Dennis clenching around him, almost hungrily, until the two of them finally both relaxed. It was a while before they both caught their breath, and even then neither of them really wanted to move. Mac knew Dennis wasn't exactly the cuddling type, but he hoped that if he stayed still with his arm around his chest he'd somehow be able to stay that way for a while. Unfortunately the plan didn't seem to work, as Dennis began to fidget slightly.

"You gonna stay inside me all night, dude?" Dennis asked casually, prompting Mac to finally pull out.

Mac rolled to lie alongside Dennis, he was desperate to lay his hands on him in any way possible but he knew that wasn't the best move. After a few moments Dennis shuddered and let out a desperate moan, for a moment Mac thought he was making some cruel joke but then he saw the cum start to drip out of Dennis' hole.

"Ew, man, that's gross." Mac laughed, but Dennis apparently didn't feel like laughing.

"Gross?" Dennis sounded offended "It's your cum, you moron, if it's gross, _you're_ gross."

Mac paused for a moment "You didn't get to finish." He wasn't exactly sure what he hoped to achieve with this statement, he was beyond too tired to get Dennis off at this stage.

Dennis chuckled, surprising Mac as all the previous potential anger was gone in an instant "Don't worry, bro. I got off. Don't worry about me."

Mac found himself smiling, when Dennis looked over he wished he'd stopped through fear of embarrassing himself but Dennis just smiled back at him. 

"Beats a tape, doesn't it?" Dennis asked in a soft voice, turning over onto his side to face Mac directly, for a moment Mac thought he was going to lean in for a kiss, but he didn't.

There was a silence between them for a while, but it was nothing like the awkward, hostile silences from before. They just looked at one another, small smiles spread across their lips.

"What are you gonna tell the gang?" Mac practically mumbled, playing with the fabric of the bedsheet.

"Do I have to tell them anything?" Dennis scoffed "I don't think they'd exactly understand what we've got going on here."

Mac furrowed his brows "No, no. I meant about coming back."

Dennis mirrored Mac's expression then laughed " _Oh_. Well I'm sure I'll think of something."

Another pause.

"So we've got something going on?" Mac asked, trying to hide the hopefulness of his voice.

Dennis cocked an eyebrow "Shut up, bro. Don't ruin it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks once again for reading ❤️
> 
> never expected to finish this fic so quickly but macdennis is on my mind 👀 especially latest season mac he is doing some things to my brain 😳
> 
> hope you all enjoyed! thanks for the lovely comments so far they stave off my lockdown craziness every time
> 
> hmu on my tumblr @mithranqueer for whatever reason im lonely as fuck rn


End file.
